


Polowanie na czerwony październik 2: Len i konopie

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Series: Miesięczne i sezonowe wyzwania pisarskie [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon Hannibal, Hannibal Hallow, Hannictober Challenge, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, rozdział 1: Czarnoksiężnik z Archipelagu AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: JEST PAŹDZIERNIK, PORA NA WIĘCEJ HANNIGRAMOWYCH FIKÓW!!!Nie wiem, czy napiszę wszystkie prompty, bo mam zamiar przede wszystkim rysować, ale mooooooże... Jak zwykle będzie to Hannigram i jego podgatunki. Pojawią się opowiadania inspirowane moimi ulubionymi książkami, filmami i grami, oryginalne fiki i sequele/prequele do drabbli z poprzedniego Polowania.Roboczy podtytuł "Len i konopie", bo paździerz składa się z resztek tych roślin. Ale pewnie go zmienię na coś bardziej Hannibalowego :PJak zwykle, tagi i ostrzeżenia będą się pojawiały dopiero przy kolejnych rozdziałach, bo sama nie wiem, co tu jeszcze napiszę.Lista promptów jestTUTAJiTUTAJ.





	1. Hannictober: Moonlight/Hannibal Hallow: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane jedną z moich ukochanych książek, "Czarnoksiężnikiem z Archipelagu" Ursuli Le Guin. To praktycznie ta sama scena (jedna z moich ulubionych), co w książce, tylko z postaciami z "Hannibala".
> 
> Jeśli nie wiecie, to w tym cyklu ludzie ukrywają swoje prawdziwe imiona, bo imiona mają moc i nie należy ich bezmyślnie podawać obcym. Wszyscy posługują się więc przezwiskami - Will jest znany jako Mangusta. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie nadać też przezwisk pozostałym postaciom, ale doszłam do wniosku, że pewnie nikt ich nie rozpozna, więc w końcu resztę serialowych nazwisk potraktowałam jako przezwiska.
> 
> Enyłej, Chilton obraził Willa o jeden raz za dużo i Will chce się popisać.

Księżyc skrył się za chmurami, kiedy dotarli na szczyt Pagórka Roke. W ciemnościach rozbłysły pojedyncze ogniki magii, wydobywając z mroku twarze uczniów, ale Will ich nie widział. Wzrok miał utkwiony w Chiltonie.

\- Dalej więc - odezwał się ten, wykonując zapraszający gest dłonią, niczym udzielny książę. - Zabaw nas swoimi sztuczkami, moczykiju. Co zamierzasz nam pokazać? Zmusisz tego swojego pchlarza, żeby zatańczył na tylnych łapach?

\- Powiedziałem już, co ci pokażę - odparł cicho Will.

Wargi Chiltona wykrzywiły się z irytacją.  

\- Przywołanie? Nie mówiłeś serio. Zmarli to nie ryby, Mangusto, nie wystarczy, że pomachasz przed nimi przynętą. - Chilton zerknął na bok, jakby oczekując, że ktoś zareaguje śmiechem na jego złośliwość, ale reszta uczniów milczała.

\- Czego się boisz, Chilton? - spytał Will z pogardą. - Przecież nie wierzysz, że mi się uda.

\- Igranie z taką magią nigdy nie ma pozytywnych wyników, niezależnie od tego, czy w to wierzę, czy nie. 

\- Chilton ma rację, Mangusto - szepnął Price. - Cokolwiek zamierzasz, nie rób tego. 

\- Bez obaw. - Will zawinął rękawy i rozłożył ręce w geście powitania, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Niebo nad Pagórkiem było ciemnosine, bez ani jednej gwiazdy. Księżyc wciąż krył się za siwymi chmurami. Will zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak wypełnia go euforia. - Przywołam ducha Alany. Nie lękasz się chyba bezbronnej kobiety, prawda?

Jeśli Chilton odpowiedział, Will tego nie słyszał, zasłuchany w szum własnej krwi w uszach. Teraz, gdy w końcu stali na Pagórku Roke, ogarnął go spokój i zniknął gniew, który go tutaj przywiódł. To nie Chilton i jego małe złośliwości doprowadzili do tej chwili; ona zawsze miała nastąpić. Chilton nie był jego arcywrogiem - był jedynie trybikiem w machinie losu. Willowi było pisane stanąć nocą w najstarszym punkcie świata, w samym jego sercu, gdzie magia pulsowała w najdrobniejszym pyle ziemi i najmniejszej cząstce powietrza, czekając, aż Will ją ujarzmi.

Pod jego powiekami tańczyły słowa, których nie rozumiał, kiedy czytał je z kart, ale które teraz, gnane żywiołem przetaczającej się przez niego starej magii, nabierały znaczenia i wrzały nieujarzmioną mocą. Will przygryzł wargę, gdy jego ciało zaczęło reagować na rozpełzającą się po nim energię. Nawet chłodne nocne powietrze nie mogło ostudzić jego rozpalonej z podniecenia skóry i wysuszyć potu, który zaczął spływać mu po skroniach.

Otworzył usta i wypowiedział pierwsze słowo, a potem reszta inkantacji wypłynęła już sama, jakby zaklęcie tylko czekało, aż ktoś je wypowie. Jego wargi i język same układały się w nieznane konfiguracje, formując wyrazy i zdania, których być może nie wypowiedział nikt od prapoczątków świata; ręce same wykonywały gesty wspomagające inkantację. Nie widział tego, ale na Pagórku zapadła nienaturalna cisza - uczniowie nie śmieli oddychać, Winston znieruchomiał, wpatrzony z przestrachem w swojego pana, nawet wiatr zamarł w oczekiwaniu.

Will wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa i padł na kolana, obejmując ramionami powietrze przed sobą, jakby coś do siebie tulił. Rzeczywiście, pusta przestrzeń w jego objęciach zdawała się falować, nabierać kształtu i koloru - jeśli kolorem można było nazwać szarość szamoczącą się w ramionach Willa. Palce Willa ugniatały ją, jakby chciały nadać jej kształt, wykonując te same gesty, jakie wcześniej towarzyszyły zaklęciu, a potem Will trzy razy krzyknął imię Alany i ciemna bryła powietrza wyskoczyła z jego ramion, a zamiast niej pojawił się w nich świetlny dysk, początkowo oślepiający, ale coraz bardziej przydymiony, aż w końcu między wyciągniętymi rękami Willa uformowało się w powietrzu mgliste, drżące zwierciadło, jakby utkane z rosy. Przez chwilę widać w nim było postać ciemnowłosej kobiety, patrzącej na szemrzących w oszołomieniu uczniów smutnym wzrokiem, a potem magiczne zwierciadło rozprysło się w tysiące odłamków, a rzeczywistość rozdarła się niczym przegniła tkanina i z rozprucia wypełzł kształt jeszcze ciemniejszy niż ten, który przywołał Will; przeraźliwie chudy i przerażająco nieludzki, z koroną poroża wieńczącą pozbawioną twarzy głowę. Kształt drżał przez chwilę, nie jak żywa istota, ale jak cień rzucany na ścianę przez rozedrgany płomyk świecy, po czym skoczył na Willa.

Zaskoczony ciężarem czegoś, co wydawało się jedynie cieniem, Will padł z krzykiem na ziemię, podczas gdy rozdarta rzeczywistość pulsowała nad nim obscenicznie, jaśniejąc tak silnym blaskiem z innego świata, że skamieniali ze zgrozy chłopcy musieli odwrócić wzrok. Jedynie Price zmusił się do patrzenia i tylko on ujrzał ciemną postać, z którą walczył Will, atakującą go wściekle ostrymi jak brzytwy szponami. Twarz Willa spływała krwią, podobnie jak ramiona, coraz słabiej odpierające ataki, aż w końcu rogaty cień odchylił się i zamachnął, a Will zaskowytał, gdy szpony rozpruły mu brzuch.

Potem było już tylko światło i chaos, i tubalny głos Arcymaga Crawforda, a kiedy światło zgasło, na ziemi leżał tylko Will, poskręcany niczym porzucona szmaciana lalka.

W świetle księżyca jego krew była czarna, jakby to sam Cień rozpuścił się od klątwy Arcymaga i wsiąkł w ubranie i ziemię, rozlewając się wokół głowy Willa na kształt poroża.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W książce Ged przeżywa, ale tutaj? Kto wie ;)


	2. Hannictober: Leaf piles/Hannibal Hallow: Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, szybciutki angścik, bo nie mam żadnego innego pomysłu :D

Niewiele z niej zostało. Garść kości, które nie spopieliły się w ognisku. Kępka włosów z kawałkiem krwawego skalpu. Odłamek szczęki lub żuchwy. Sterta zabłoconych ubranek. Za mało, by wypełnić nawet niewielką dziecięcą trumnę.

Będzie grzechotać, kiedy ktoś nią poruszy, myśli Hannibal, w pełni świadomy tego, jak bezsensowna jest ta myśl. 

Nikt już nie będzie niepokoić Mischy. Hannibal zostawia strażniczkę, by ta czuwała nad snem jego siostry i odpędzała wygłodzone wojną zwierzęta.

Te, które wcześniej dopadły Mischę, leżą przywalone liśćmi i starymi szmatami w innej części ogrodu.

Wkrótce po odejściu Hannibala grób Mischy także pokrywa jesienna kołderka.


	3. Hannictober: Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane [tym postem](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com/post/166683863955/hannabalxmarie-via-google-search), lol.
> 
> To może być kontynuacja ["Miodowych kuleczek"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4950724) i promptu ["Demon"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176954/chapters/18895501).

Gdy Hannibal pojawił się, jak zwykle znienacka, w Wolf Trap, zaalarmowały go podejrzane odgłosy. Ktoś sapał i klął po cichu, a towarzyszyło temu pojękiwanie sprężyn.

Wszystkie włosy na całym ciele Hannibala zjeżyły się z gniewu. Odgłosy dobiegały z sypialni Willa, więc pojękiwanie sprężyn nie mogło być niczym innym jak…

Hannibal wparował do pokoju niczym rozjuszony byk i zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż za progiem. Zastopował go nie tylko półokrąg soli rozsypany przy drzwiach - skutecznie blokujący dostęp do sypialni - ale także i widok.

Will klęczał na łóżku z opuszczonymi spodniami. Jedną ręką opierał się na materacu, a drugą sięgał w tył, by manipulować czymś w okolicach swojego tyłeczka - na którego widok Hannibalowi wcale nie pociekło po brodzie, o nie.

Will miał zamknięte oczy, ale otworzył je, kiedy Hannibal stanął w drzwiach. Zaklął i upuścił trzymany w dłoni przedmiot.

Oczy Hannibala niemal wyskoczyły z orbit. Na materacu przy kolanach Willa wylądowała potężna zatyczka analna, lśniąca od grubej warstwy olejku.

\- Czy nawet we własnej sypialni nie mogę mieć chwili prywatności? - warknął Will, tylko trochę zarumieniony. Hannibal podejrzewał, że raczej ze złości i wysiłku, a nie z zażenowania.

Will pomacał dłonią, nie spuszczając wzroku z demona, znalazł zatyczkę i ponownie spróbował wcisnąć ją na miejsce. Nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, ale widok był fascynujący, więc Hannibal chłonął go nabożnie, od czasu do czasu przestępując z nogi na nogę, bo rozsypane kryształki soli parzyły go nawet przez podeszwy butów.

\- Może pomóc? - zaproponował w końcu, kiedy Will znów upuścił zatyczkę.

Will spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Może wyniesiesz się z mojego życia?

\- To niemożliwe, Will. Mocą kontraktu należysz do mnie. Nie mogę cię zostawić.

Will spróbował ponownie łypnąć, ale nagle zatyczka wskoczyła na miejsce i Will sapnął z zaskoczeniem. Oparł się obiema rękami na materacu i westchnął z ulgą, zamykając oczy i opuszczając głowę. Potem jednak łypnął. Na jego ustach wykwitł krzywy uśmieszek.

A Hannibal nagle zrozumiał, że przegrał. Zagotował się ze złości i rozpłynął w chmurze czarnego dymu.

Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że to wcale nie koniec. Że Will jeszcze może być jego. Że może być jego entuzjastycznie, wielokrotnie i całym ciałem, nawet jeśli Hannibal nie będzie miał do tego ciała wstępu.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i ulepił z powietrza pierwszą parę kajdanek.


End file.
